


Cheer Up

by Morsmordre



Series: Content!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean wants Kevin to cheer up, and Charlie pops by and meets Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

Things had been hard for Kevin. Being a Prophet was no minor task, and it had visibly taken a toll on him. Deciphering the tablets had made him tired and ill, he had no friends or family, he’d dropped out of school... as far as he was concerned, there was nothing good about his life anymore.

Sam and Dean had insisted he stay at the bunker for a while, so as to keep an eye on him. He still got nosebleeds and headaches often and found it difficult to eat and sleep. He was lonely and bored and everything was so difficult for him, still feeling the heavy weight of being a Prophet of the Lord on his shoulders, despite being apparently unneeded by now.

“He was asleep last time I checked on him,” Sam said, looking up from his book at Dean, who was “inspecting” a knife he’d found under one of the library’s bookshelves.

“Well, as soon as he wakes I’ve got a surprise for him,” he answered, throwing the knife up and catching it by the blade, smiling innocently at Sam’s wince.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that, you know,” he muttered, to which Dean replied by doing it again, left-handed this time.

“You’d think a hardened hunter with years of experience would be less of a -”

“I just don’t want you to stab any of the books. These are old, Dean,” Sam cut across, smirking. Dean pouted and put the knife down. Whatever, he was bored with that now anyway.

Dean sat down in the chair across from Sam with an exaggerated sigh. He started tapping the table with his fingers. He whistled. He whistled a _Justin Bieber_ song. Another sigh.

“Oh, for the love of... what?”

“Ain’tcha gonna ask what the surprise is?” Dean grinned, amused.

There was a pause.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“What’s the surprise, Dean,” Sam sighed, grabbing his bookmark before putting A Game of Thrones down, giving up.

“I called Charlie, and we’re all getting him early Christmas presents. Mainly video games. I’ve used your credit cards too, so y’know, you’re included, don’t worry.”

Just as Sam was about to ask how in the hell Dean managed to use his cards, the library doors burst open, hitting the walls.

“What’s up, bitches?” a voice yells, and they see Charlie. Laden with massive shopping bags and a backpack, her hair in a ponytail and Cas at her side, looking mildly terrified.

“Charlie!” the two Winchesters yelled, getting up to hug her. She laughs and hugs them back as best as she can with the shopping bags in her hands and bulging backpack. Just as the millions of questions about Oz were about to flood through, a sniffle reminded them Cas was there too.

He’d gone for a walk the other day in the snow and had managed to catch himself a cold. Something he was completely appalled by. ( _“What do you mean I’ve caught a cold?” “I don’t get ill, Dean, I never used to get ill.” “Is this fatal? Are you sure?”_ )

“Oh yeah, Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, Charlie,” Dean says, gesturing between them. In all honesty, he’d been worried about this meeting for a while. Charlie was so… loud and Carver Edlund fangirl material, and Cas was… well, Cas. What if they didn’t like each other?

“Oh, I guessed from the eyes,” Charlie pipes up and turns on the spot over to give the ex-angel the Vulcan salute. “Greetings, traveller. I’ve heard so much about you. Dean never shuts up, really.”

Cas looks at Dean’s confused face and then back to Charlie, looking completely lost. He nods slowly and when she doesn’t lower her hand he copies her, wondering what kind of human tradition this was.

“Oh. Um. Likewise,” he blatantly lies, and Charlie grins, facing the Winchesters again, winking at Dean.

“Right, so, where’s this Kevin o’ yours, huh? I brought all my consoles and games, since y’know, I don’t really… live anywhere? I mean, it’s a pain bringing them along every time I skip town, so I was hoping I could… leave some here?” she smiles, batting her eyelashes, and lifting the straining shopping bags.

“Sure, Charlie. Kevin likes that sort of stuff, so that’d probably be good for him,” Sam nods in return, eyeing the bags wearily.

The doors creak open again and Kevin is stood there, blinking wearily and rubbing his eyes at the harsh light.

“What’s going on?” he asks, looking at the group. He sees Charlie and looks even more confused, and Dean stifles a laugh. He considers telling Kevin she’s always been here, or that their sister had come to visit.

“Kevin Tran?” Charlie asks, trying her best to look as badass as possible, but looking more like a pissed-off babysitter with a stroppy kid to look after.

“Um. Yes?” he says, looking at the men as if asking for help. The only thing on his mind was how often Dean had talked about strippers, and he just felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

She reaches into one of the bags, arms shaking with effort, and lifts up the first thing she gets her hands on, Skyrim.

“Kid, we’ve got work to do,” she says, walking past him to God knows where - did she even know where half the rooms were in the bunker? Kevin watched her go past before looking back at the boys, who were no help. Cas stood there, staring at the ground with a furrow in his brow as if trying to process what had just happened. Sam’s eyebrows were raised, and Dean just looked kind of amused.

So in the end, he turned on his heel and followed her, because hey, he’d really missed his Skyrim, okay.

Dean just grinned to himself, and looped an arm over Sam and Cas’ shoulders, just ‘cause he could. Look at that. Live friends that weren't in danger or dying? That was celebratory. Speaking of…

“We should totally do something for Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I'M IN DENIAL, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!
> 
> ;-;
> 
> you just know they gon be bros


End file.
